1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disc reproduction apparatus, and more particularly to a disc reproduction apparatus performing digest reproduction.
2. Description of the Background Art
Chapters are contained in data recorded on a disc such as a DVD (Digital Versatile Disc). A technique to designate a reproduction time period by utilizing such chapters is available.
For example, Japanese Patent Laying Open No. 2001-76474 discloses a medium reproduction apparatus reproducing a medium in accordance with a reproduction time period set for each chapter. In addition, Japanese Patent Laying Open No. 2002-74912 discloses a program reproduction apparatus reproducing a chapter or a title and a section thereof bearing a designated number for a designated period of time, after a user sequentially designates the chapter or the title and the section thereof by the number provided thereto. In connection with such chapters, Japanese Patent Laying Open No. 2002-100109 discloses an information reproduction apparatus automatically stopping a reproduction operation when a number actually provided to a chapter or a title matches with a designated number thereof at the time of reproduction.
In addition, a technique to designate a reproduction time period without utilizing chapters or the like is also available.
For example, Japanese Patent Laying Open No. 2002-230950 discloses an optical disc recording and reproduction apparatus, in which a time period to be skipped, that is, a prescribed time period out of a reproduction time period of a video and audio signal recorded on an optical disc and a reproduction time period for reproducing the video and audio signal for a prescribed time period are set, and reproduction is performed in such a manner as alternately repeating skipping and reproduction. In addition, Japanese Patent Laying Open No. 2003-91975 discloses an information reproduction apparatus scanning and reproducing data for reproduction for each unit period, based on a designated unit period and a reproduction time period lasting for that unit period.
According to Japanese Patent Laying Open Nos. 2001-76474 and 2002-74912, however, the reproduction time period should be set for each chapter, which results in a troublesome operation. In addition, according to Japanese Patent Laying Open Nos. 2002-230950 and 2003-91975, it is difficult to grasp a total reproduction time period because the reproduction time period within a certain period is merely set.